Coal Riot
by Dark Melody Night
Summary: It has been years since he last saw his sister, now that he found her he will not let her go. That was until he let Orochimaru join again.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would have died a horrible death.

Nacoala Riote sat on the porch of her new house as her foster parents walked in front of her. Nacoala was a seventeen year old girl with red and black hair that runs down to her waist and dark purple eyes.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you?" Her foster mother asked.

"Fine, still a little mad." She said unemotionally.

"Honey, I know you liked it back in the Rain Country, but here we could have a fresh break. Away from the orphanage." She said. Unshed tears clouded up Nacoala's vision.

"Its just not fair! I loved it there, I had friends. Hell, I was born and raised there!" She screamed.

"Now listen here, Coal. You do not use that tone of voice with me. If you want the reason we left, then fine. We left because the Akatsuki took over. I didn't want to raise Zoë in those conditions." Her foster mother said. Zoë is her foster sister. She is a five year old girl.

"I'll be in my room unpacking." Nacoala said giving up. She walked into a room filled with boxes and a single small bed. After two hours of unpacking and putting up posters she was done. Her walls were black and 'Hollywood Undead' posters on every wall. Her bed had black sheets with purple pillows. She changed into a black and purple night gown and laid on her new bed. She fell asleep as soon her back hit the bed. Two pairs of curious eyes peered into her room.

"Matio Gai-sensei, is she the new girl? She is beautiful!" Rock Lee asked. Nacoala tossed and turned in her nightmare.

"Hai, she is starting to wake. We need to go." He whispered. They left in a hurry. Nacoala shot up from her bed and cried quietly.

Mourning came as Nacoala tries to stand. Once she got her balance back, she walked to her closet. She dressed in her training clothing . She warped bandages around her hands to cover up her scars. She had scars because she got into fight a lot. She saw nobody else home and decided it was a rare chance to train alone. She walked in the forest that was behind her house. When she was sure she was deep enough she took a sword out of her bag and attacked a tree. After training for an hour she put the sword away and practiced her water jutsus on the same tree. An hour later the tree was completely destroyed, she packed up her things and started to head to her house.

"Hey!" She stopped and turned to see a man with a bowl cut hair and a green jumpsuit and a kid who looked exactly like him.

"You're the new girl! It is a very good honor to meet a very youthful girl like yourself." Matio Gai beamed.

"Um, thanks. Its is nice to meet you too. I'm Nacoala Riote, but everyone calls me Coal. Who are you two?" Nacoala said deciding they are not enemies.

"I'm Matio Gai, this is Rock Lee. I can see you are very youthful... Blah, blah, blah…" She stopped listening to the man boasting about youthfulness. She thought about training later when Rock Lee interrupted Nacoala's train of thoughts.

"Hey, would you like me to show you around the village? Please!" Rock Lee asked shyly.

"Hai, thank you Lee-Chan." Nacoala said politely.

"W-when?" He asked blushing.

"Could you show me around in ten minutes? I need to change first." She said.

"H-hai, o-of course!" Lee stuttered.

"Thanks, follow me to my house." Nacoala said blushing. They ran to the house and she got ready. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt and black baggy pants. She ran down stairs to find them waiting. Rock Lee jumped up.

"Ready?" He asked excited. Nacoala nodded. They left to show her around. After two hours, they decided to stop at the raman shop. Matio Gai paid for the food and they asked Nacoala questions as they ate.

"Where are you from, Coal-Chan?" Lee asked. Nacoala grew quiet.

"Amegakure." She said. Matio Gai stopped eating and stared at her..

"What Country?" He asked.

"Rain Country." She said.

"Coal-Chan, would you be my girlfriend?" Lee blurted.

"No. I just met you." She forced a smile. Team 7 walked inside. Naruto was whining to Kakashi.

"Please, sensei. Will you buy the food?" He asked.

"Fine." Kakashi sighed as he paid for the food. After they ate, Matio Gai and Rock Lee went to speak with Kakaski.

"Hello, my arch enemy." He said.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked. As they talked Nacoala befriends Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Hello, I'm Coal. Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Naruto, they are Sakura and Sasuke." He said.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Do they always act like this?" Nacoala asked pointing Matio Gai and Kakashi.

"Hai." Sakura said.

"Wow, it must get old." She said. Team 7 nodded in agreement.

Three years later Nacoala was inseparable from team 7. A year before, Sasuke left to become more powerful. Nacoala was now the person who filled in for Sasuke. Nacoala was going to her usual training spot when she heard voices. She looked and saw two akatsuki members, Deidara and Tobi. She hid her chakra and climbed a tree.

"Quiet it, un." Deidara said as he listened.

"Someone is watching us. Come on out and prepare to fight, yeah." He said. Nacoala sighed a slid down the tree. As soon as she hit the ground she started hand-signals.

**(I'm not good at making fight scenes.)**

After the fight Nacoala won. The akatsuki members had escaped the fight. Nacoala, panting hard, stood up and ran back to the village. Nacoala healed her wounds and went to sleep.

-Akatsuki base-

"Tell me, why did you fail this time?" Pein asked.

"It wasn't our fault, un. A girl from the leaf village attacked us." Deidara said.

"Its true, she is very strong." Tobi said.

"Do you know her name? What she looks like?" Pein asked.

"Deidara and Tobi followed her after the battle. Surprisingly, she still had enough chakra to heal herself. She fell asleep shortly after. Tobi found a picture of her with her name on it." Tobi said handing the picture to Pein. Pein's eyes widened a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

It is just the ages changes of the people in the story.

Nacoala Riote- 12 in the beginning. 15 when she fought two of the Akatsuki members.

Pein- 27. He does not have six bodies in this. ONLY ONE. The leader in this.

Tobi- 21. Not the leader! He shall stay a good boy!

Orochimaru- 23

Deidara- 17

On to the story!

The winter air blew into Nacoala's room. She shivered and closed the window. She looked out the window and saw children playing in the snow. She got dressed and decided to go for a walk in the forest. She forgot about what happened last night. After she past five trees from the one she trains on she heard more people. She counted four charka signals as she hid hers.

"Come on, guys. This will be freaking easy. Just grab the freaking girl and run. Easy and freaking simple." The immortal said.

"Its not that simple. She beat me and Tobi easily. Plus, Leader-Sama said she has to be uninjured, un." Deidara said.

"She hurt Tobi badly. Why doesn't she like Tobi?" Tobi cried.

"Lets just get her, we are wasting money here!" Kakuzu said. Nacoala slipped on the branch trying to run.

"There she is, un!" Deidara yelled, pointing at Nacoala. Nacoala used different hand signals and water attacked them. After the fight, Deidara, Tobi, and Kakuzu were injured. The akatsuki won when Hidan sneaked up behind her and knocked her out. Nacoala did not have a scratch on her.

-Akatsuki base-

Pein sat in his office as he stared at a torn picture of him, his sister, his mother and father.

'Could it be? Could it really be her?' He thought. Someone knocked on the door. Sighing, he said come in. Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu and Hidan came in. Hidan carried a unconscious Nacoala. They told him what happened and left.

Pein sighed and checked to make sure she did not have any weapons. He carried her to his room and laid her on his bed. Tucking her in, he kissed her forehead and stared at her again. He turned the light off and left. Konan stood in the hallway the whole time and watched.

"Pein, who is she to you?" She asked.

"All will be announced tomorrow. Go tell everyone there is a meeting tomorrow." He said.

"Hai, Leader-Sama." She said with hurt and anger in her eyes. She ran out to tell the others. Nacoala woke up and reached for her weapons pouch to find that it is gone.

"Imouto-chan." She turned to see Pein. Her eyes widened.

"Onii-san!" She jumped out off bed and hugged him.

"I need to talk to you about something important. I am the Akatsuki leader, and I would like you join."

"You sent those people to get me?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'll join." She said.

"Come, lets go meet the others." Nacoala followed him to a meeting room. Before they walked he gave her an Akatsuki cloak and a ring that said fire. She put them on and followed him into the room. Everyone grew quite and stared at them.

"I would like you to meet the newest member, Nacoala. You will treat her with respect. The reason she is important to me is because she is my little sister." He said. There was few gasps heard.


	3. We need to stop this!

did you know that the site isn't going to allow anything sexually related or bad language, if you want it to continue go to any search web site and type this in,

**Petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

so they won't delete off anyone because of this, a lot of people were already deleted off because of sexually related stuff


End file.
